1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication devices, and particularly to an optical communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical communication devices include optical fibers, light-emitting units, a lens unit, and light-receiving units. The lens unit is configured for coupling the optical fibers to the light-emitting units and the light-receiving units.
The lens unit includes an entrance lens and an exit lens. The entrance lens and the exit lens are on a same surface of the lens unit. Thus, the entrance optical fibers and the exit optical fibers are on the same side of the lens unit. The optical communication devices include many optical fibers, the lens unit can not have enough area for setting the entrance lens and the exit lens.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical communication device that can overcome the limitation described.